


Number 3 storyline about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: this is the third story i made about octavia and i do really enjoy making up storylines about my fav characters and octavia been my favourite on the 100 since season 1 , this story is about wile everyone are at war mccreary decided to talk to Octavia so they talk then they try to decide a plan to stop the war then they decided to run away together





	Number 3 storyline about Octavia

Everyone at the valley are fighting and shooting at eachother , McCreary and Octavia peaple are shooting at eachother then   
McCreary : hey you come here   
Octavia : what , what do you want don't you see we are in a middle of a war   
McCreary : can you just come here   
Octavia : ugh fine then Octavia come to McCreary   
Octavia : what do you want , am here   
McCreary : why don't we just go in a room and talk calmly and discuss how to fix this valley problem   
Octavia : are you serious right now , you got to be kidding me , so you drag me in here in a middle of a war just to tell me this , and am not going anywhere with you because did you forget that my peaple and your peaple we are at war with eachother oh that's right you are 1000 years old so of course you will forget   
McCreary ugh why are you so annoying , can you just come with me   
Octavia : ugh fine Les go then go in a room   
McCreary : ok now less figure out a way to solve this then couple minutes later   
Octavia : no am not doing this plan , are you kidding me ? , No I won't do that plan , this plan is stupid   
McCreary : then you have a better plan , I don't think so ,plus am always right and my plans always work   
Octavia : your plans always work , really ? , Your plans Always involve Killing your own peaple, you only risk saving your own life and not your peaple , at least I save and try to keep my peaple alive   
McCreary : you keep saying your peaple but your own peaple don't really care about you , no one care and no one it's worried about you , you are all alone , they are only fallowing you because you are there leader but once you lose that title they will all abandoned you , you will always be alone   
Octavia : you said am alone but what about you , were is the rest your peaple , they are against you , I guess they don't care about you , so who is alone now   
McCreary : still is you   
Then at the war   
Indra : wait were did Octavia and McCreary go   
Belemy : don't know and I don't care , she is not my family anymore so I don't care what happens to her , all I care about are my spacecrew peaple and Clark and Maddie so I don't care what happens to Octavia   
Indra : okkkkk   
Octavia : you know , am use to being alone because since I came down to earth my own people never accepted me , I was alone and still am , the peaple I came down with never care about me and never are worried about me   
McCreary : there is no time to hear your childhood story's and I don't want to hear your childhood and background storys , mostly because I don't care

McCreary : wait I just come up with a better plan that you might like , why don't we run away , it make sense , no one will care about you if you leave , you are alone , you said yourself that you always been alone so it make sense to leave plus no one would be worried about you and will care if you leave , no one care what happens to you , the truth hurt doesn't it   
Octavia: your an ass you know that   
McCreary : yes I been told   
Octavia but you do have a good point but I can't leave onecrew behind , I wont leave them plus I won't leave with you , you are a monster , you kill your own peaple and only care saving your ass , at least I try to save my peaple and try to keep them alive   
McCreary : come on Octavia this is a good plan , you know it and I know it like I said no one will care and no one would be worried if you leave and we can be together   
Octavia : fine I guess your right but we need to tell someone here so they can tell our peaple who don't really care about us and we can try to find a way to sneak out so no one will see us   
McCreary : good point and I will tell one of my peaple   
Octavia : wait we just solve the valley problem , good job us , high five   
McCreary : high five then they high five then   
McCreary : hey you come   
One of m peaple : what do you want we are in the middle of a war   
McCreary : just come here we have something to tell you   
One of m peaple : ok fine I guess I will come , he approach McCreary and Octavia   
One of m peaple : this is weird seeing you to here and together and without any fighting , what's going on   
McCreary : Octavia and I come up with a plan , we both are going to run away together because no one really care about her so it's best for her to leave the peaple who don't really care about her and won't care and won't worry if she leave   
One of m peaple : um , are you kidding me right now , we are literally in the middle of a war because of you and because of her   
Octavia : and we solve that because once you tell everyone after we sneak out the war will stop and everyone is happy   
One of m peaple : am still in shock to see you to bonding and not fighting and hating each other , McCreary have you lost your mind how could you team up with your enemy who because of her and you are fighting , are you sick , is something wrong with you because what you are doing is insane   
McCreary : ok I need you to calm down I have not lost my mind , we just talked calmly , here is what we want you to do after we sneak out wait couple minutes then announce to everyone that we have run away and that the war is over got it and don't question my choices again or I will kill you   
One of m peaple : ok fine , leave now , is better to leave now   
McCreary : your right , thanks , now Les go Octavia and be careful don't let anyone see us , , then he hold Octavia hand then they sneak out and leave wile everyone is shooting at eachother then   
Octavia : yes finally we are away , thank you , I really needed this , the truth is I never fit in , I thought with me as bloodraina that I belong with onecrew but you are right even as bloodraina am alone , all I wanted all my life is to fit in and I never got that , maybe am meant to be alone   
McCreary : this is weird us bonding , we are supposed to be at war with eachother   
Then couple minutes later   
One of m peaple : ok listen up everyone there something to tell you , McCreary and Octavia had right away together and the war is over , I know it's weird to hear because we are hear because of them but at least the war it's over   
Then everyone is putting there gun down and are talking and are happy the war it's over   
Octavia : maybe am better of being alone because no matter were I go and who I be with no one care about me and no one is worried about me then they just talk then   
Octavia : your a cool guy   
McCreary : thanks your a cool chick then they just continue to talk


End file.
